As computer technology has improved, the digital media industry has evolved greatly in recent years. Users are able to use electronic devices such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) to consume music, video and other forms of media content. For instance, users can listen to audio content (e.g., music) and/or watch video content (e.g., movies, television (TV) broadcasts, etc.) on a variety of electronic devices.
At the same time, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computer networks. It is therefore possible for users to stream media content over computer networks as needed, or on demand, rather than transmitting a complete file in physical media (such as CD or DVD, or downloading the entire file) before consuming the media content.
A user who uses an electronic device for performing playback of streamed media, requests media contents from a media server system. Typically, he/she inputs a title or an artist name at a user interface of the electronic device, and the electronic devices obtains the media content and performs playback of the media content at the user interface, e.g. by a speaker or display of the user interface.